Episode 3 (series 2)
Episode 3 (series 2) is the third episode of London's Burning's second series, first broadcast on ITV on 5 November 1989. In the episode, Blue Watch deal with a leaking nuclear container, which escalates the feud between Tate and ADO Scase. Elsewhere, at Borough Street the bullying of fireman Maddox culminates in a incident where he nearly dies, Josie passes her leading firefighter exams, and Vaseline's ex-wife turns up. Episode Summary Charisma is boring everybody with stories about Big Ron and the Australian way of life. Every time his name is mentioned, Malcolm, George and Vaseline join in a chorus of "Biiig Ronnn!" The pump is sent on standby to Stratford. The crew snap when Charisma mentions Big Ron once too often, so they all hoist him over the sink while Malcolm threatens to fill his mouth with washing up liquid if he carries on. The pump are called to a suspected leaking nuclear waste flask onboard a train. Tate orders all the necessary precautions while they wait for the nuclear experts to arrive, but is continually pestered by the train's driver and the guard, who demand to be decontaminated. Tate tries to reason that they may not even be contaminated before finally losing his temper with them. Scase then arrives on the scene and seems more interested in taking the details of the driver's complaint against Tate than in the situation with the nuclear container. However, when the experts arrive, Scase repeats Tate's information on the incident to them and claims full credit for Tate's actions. It turns out that it is a false alarm, the leaking fluid is just water and the ticking was coming from a geiger counter which had been left on top of the container. Borough Street Blue Watch tie Maddox to a ladder and place him face down over a pool of water. Unseen by the others, Scouser then kicks the ladder down, forcing Maddox's head underwater. When the bells go down moments later, Hallam notices Maddox and pulls him out of the water, unconscious. Maddox is rushed to hospital while a badly shaken Hallam waits for the Brigade's investigators to arrive. He tells them that he doesn't believe it was an accident. A woman appears at Vaseline's wine bar looking for him but is told he only works there occasionally. Josie tells Bayleaf that she has passed her Leading Firefighter's exams and asks him over to dinner to celebrate. He tells her he can't because he is seeing Clare, but they arrange another day. The woman looking for Vaseline arrives at his house, and meets Marion. She introduces herself as Vaseline's first wife Marion and says he owes her money, and that contrary to what he has told Marion 3, he never sends her any. Marion 3 invites her to stay. As the two Marions discuss Vaseline, he flirts with a posh woman at a garden centre. Maddox is unharmed by his immersion, and Sandra is furious at John for making an issue of it, thinking it will cost him his chances of promotion, if not his career. Sicknote returns home to see Jean singing with Dominic. She explains to him that Dominic has just moved to the area and he wants to join POPS. Sicknote is raging with jealousy and continually interrupts Dominic's singing. Vaseline arrives home late at night and Marion 3 demands to know where he has been, as she hasn't seen him for two days. Marion 1 then appears, saying how, when she was married to him, she didn't see him for three weeks once. Vaseline is horrified and they begin to gang up on him. Marion 1 then notices that he was trying to dispose of a condom wrapper and Marion 3 flies into a rage and beats him up. Josie and Bayleaf have dinner. Josie gets defensive when Bayleaf suggests she could end up as a Station Officer, insisting that she was never on a crusade to prove women could succeed in the job. She also remarks that she wouldn't have invited him for dinner if she'd realised his relationship with Clare was serious. The next day, the Watch are called to a shout where a young window cleaner named Curly has been impaled on railings after falling off his ladder. Tony talks to him and tries to keep him positive and snaps at a woman who tactlessly says his chances are hopeless. Curly dies moments later. Later, the young man's dad visits the station to thank them all for their efforts. Blue Watch send a wreath to Curly's funeral. Cast Appearances Simmons and Marion Cartwright (I) First apperance Goofs *When everyones reading the teleprinter in the watchroom, theres a sign above them which says “No Crowding In Watch Room” *The Pump Crew are sent to Stratford on Standby, however the interior of Peckham Fire Station is used Gallery File:Borough street.png File:London's Burning series 2 Scouser.jpg File:James-hazeldine-1-sized.jpg File:MV5BZDRlZDVjOWMtZjMzYS00OWZhLTg3MjktNGI5ZjcyZWM4YTkwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODIxMjk4Ng@@. V1 .jpg File:Vlcsnap-2013-04-29-22h34m41s241.png File:Marion1.png File:Den ert.png File:Tony.png File:London's burning Series 2 Episode 3.jpg Scouser-1.jpg Scouser 1-0.jpg Scouser 3.jpg Scouser 4.jpg John Scouser Connors.jpg Connors and Hallam.jpg Borough Street Blue Watch.jpg Curley's dad with Blue Watch.jpg Scase.jpg|Scase Connor's Crew.jpg Scouser's Crew.jpg Drag Maddox to the Dam.jpg Tony.jpg Scase 1.jpg Hallam and Tony.jpg LB s2 e3 Vaseline George Malcolm 1.jpg LB s2 E3 Opening Train.jpg LB s2 E3 Doreen and Big Ron.jpg LB s2 e3 Tepm Station Officer John Hallam.jpg LB s2 e3 Maddox.jpg LB s2 E3 radio.jpg Porky.jpg Train Driver and Engineer.jpg Nuclear Train shunter.jpg LB s2 e3 Blue Watch.jpg Screenshot_20191109-000625_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-000021_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-000727_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-000804_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-001844_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-002057_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-000146_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191108-235932_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-000314_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-000241_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-000401_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-000833_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-000928_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-001051_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-001137_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-001509_Chrome.jpg|Chemical protection suits Screenshot_20191109-001313_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-002330_Chrome.jpg|Marion meet Marion Screenshot_20191109-002300_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-002646_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-002431_Chrome.jpg|Sandra Screenshot_20191109-002533_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-002825_Chrome.jpg|Jean and Dominic Screenshot_20191109-003055_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191109-003138_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191114-152115_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191114-152136_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191114-152155_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191114-152406_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191114-152504_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191114-152303_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191114-152702_Chrome.jpg Screenshot_20191114-153240_Chrome.jpg 2